


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by yuusaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: It's not— it's not athing, exactly. It doesn't happen often enough for to to count as athing, it's just—(Or, the gut-punch in Standard wasn't an isolated incident.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the [YGO Spin-off Fillathon](https://heartlandcity.dreamwidth.org/5716.html); 'shun is, like, weirdly eager to receive some Calming Punches from yuuto'

It's not— it's not a _thing_ , exactly. It doesn't happen often enough for to to count as a _thing_ , it's just— 

Just that sometimes Shun starts to feel strung-out and _too much_ , too much energy or too much anger or just too much _feeling_ in him, so that he feels jittery and shaken and he can't focus on anything except the feeling or what caused it. Just that what starts out as Yuuto elbowing him in the side when he starts to get twitchy with it turns into more after the invasion, when it starts being anger more than anything else and starts to be _dangerous_ rather than just an inconvenience, because not being able to focus is a good way to get yourself caught and getting caught is a good way to get yourself carded.

It escalates quickly because he's angry _so often_ after Ruri is taken and because the more it happens, the more it takes to calm him down, until one night when it's energy again instead of anger and he's practically buzzing and won't take no for an answer because he needs to be _out there_ , needs to be looking for Ruri because the longer she's gone the harder it'll be to find her or find someone who knows where to find her, and—

And Yuuto punches him in the gut, hard enough to double him over and wind him, and Shun's left staring up at him - in itself unusual, considering - with his eyes watering and his breath coming in shallow wheezes, with his heart slamming in his chest which— which isn't new because it was doing that before, but…

But which _is_ new somehow, sort of, leaves him sort of shaken in a new way that he can't place but still calmer than he was.

They don't talk about it, afterwards, but it becomes… a thing. Not a _thing_ , but still something that happens, the first thing Yuuto resorts to now when Shun gets like that. And Shun keeps on getting like that more often, more and more frustrated and angry and _desperate_ to find Ruri by the day, until it gets to the point in Standard that Yuuto knocks him out. And it's only for a few moments but he comes to thrown over Yuuto's shoulder and winded and thinking, _oh_ , half-grasping what he's feeling for the first time.

(for the first time but not _in time_ , because before he manages to find words for it Yuuto is gone, and then it doesn't matter how angry or reckless he gets or how many bruises or broken bones he picks up as long as he can keep fighting instead of having to _think_ )


End file.
